


【异坤】神偷

by shaoshao99



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】神偷

古装喜剧 私设多 为了肉 剧情别在意

1

“将军！不好啦将军！”

小厮边跑边夸张地叫喊，王子异合上书，从被翻地有些皱的书页里抬起头，露出清澈的眼睛。

“怎么了小林？”王子异揉揉眉心，“做事不要这么慌张。”

“陈尚书家——”小林在书房门口刹车，捂着胸口说，“陈尚书家那颗夜明珠也被偷了，那个大胆盗贼给陈小姐留下一朵玫瑰花，然后他就跑了！”

“又是他？”王子异放下书，转身拿了轻盈的剑，“带我去看看。”

 

大梁这几年风调雨顺，百姓日子过得也水润，就是近几年京城频繁出现盗贼，盗窃的还都是官家的稀世珍宝，王孙贵胄们抱怨不已，于是捉拿这个小偷成了身为王丞相的长子——掌管京城巡防营的三品将军，王子异迫在眉睫的任务。

这个盗贼屡次得手，不仅因为身手了得，更是因为他每次下手，都是当着官员家中的女眷的面。听说他貌比潘安，每次都能用幻术迷幻家中女子，并且留下一朵玫瑰，因此，这个盗贼也有“玫瑰采花贼”的“贤名”。

王子异追查了这个人两年，却没发现半点踪迹，只在半年前八王爷府上偷窃的时候，好似看过他的身影，的确身量轻盈，轻功了得——那也是玫瑰采花贼唯一一次失手。

此次是这小偷第十七次出手，偷的是户部陈尚书家那颗去年吐蕃进贡的“火神夜明珠”，听说在夜间可以发出火焰般闪烁的光，是稀世珍宝。按理来说，去年这颗夜明珠皇上赏给了太子，不知道为什么在陈尚书家出现。

王子异一边骑马一边思忖，正好就到了陈府。

“参见将军。”陈府的小厮很是上道，认得掌管巡防营两年的王子异，毕恭毕敬。

“免礼。”

王子异跟着人进府，走进内院，已觉得有些不妥：“为什么要去内院？”

内院是府中闺阁，男子一般不可入内。

“珠宝被锁在夫人的珠宝阁，是在内院被偷窃的。”小厮带着王子异走到一间敞亮的房间，王子异正要问话，就看见年过半百的陈尚书在安抚一位年轻女子。

“别哭了——爹不怪你——都是那贼人懂得些邪魅之术！”陈尚书轻拍着陈家千金的后背，一抬眼看到穿着便服后腰别着剑的王子异，“诶！王将军有失远迎！只是老夫这实在是——”  
陈尚书位列二品，按照官阶高人一等。

“不必。只是——下官可否问问陈小姐情况？”王子异低头一看，那陈小姐生的明眸皓齿，只是两眼泪汪汪，显得格外怜人。

“你不必问我，他如天上繁星，浩瀚动人，我自知无法再见到他，只能日思夜想，其他的我一概不知！”陈小姐说完这些，瞪了王子异一眼，被陈尚书摁回去。

“子异，我和你父亲为官多年，都是旧相识，我就直说了。”陈尚书拂着胡须，“这个盗贼迷惑我女儿，她只晓得整天思念，也说不出对方什么样子，只怕你此次又——”

“无妨，我看看那夜明珠被丢失的地方。”

陈尚书应允，小厮带着王子异走到高高的藏宝阁，夜明珠被放在最里面，那个长方形的盒子如今空空如也，只剩下盗贼留下的几片花瓣，好似还有香味。

王子异勘察现场，发现了几道划痕，像是飞镖留下的，又看到一些粉末，他用手帕擦拭了一下，吩咐属下找官医查验。

王子异抬头，藏宝阁地势高，处处是陷阱，这个盗贼竟然没有引发任何机关，实在是身手了得，他皱眉，想起半年前看到的那个身影。

“你下去吧。我自己看看。”

“是。”小厮退下了，王子异仔仔细细地观察藏宝阁，发现此处层层叠叠，相比陈尚书有些东西不想引人注目，越藏越深。

“谁！”  
余光扫到，王子异飞身而起，他别着剑，身却很轻盈，在房梁上轻轻一沓，径直翻出窗外，王子异翻出窗户，两手并用，站到屋顶，一转头，一个一身黑子的年轻人，蒙着脸，似笑非笑地看着他。

“王将军，您可是在找我？”那语调轻柔带着娇嗔，王子异竟是一点寒意没听出来。  
“是你？”  
“不错，半年前我们在八王爷府遇见过。”那盗贼迎风而立，黑色的布衣石峰飘逸，高高竖起的长发显得身量纤纤，一回头，一双流转似猫的眼睛，遮了口鼻也能看出这是张俊俏的脸。  
听说他貌若潘安，的确如此。王子异暗暗想到。

“你从未返回过偷盗之处，为什么这次要回来。”王子异扬声问道。

“你不是想捉我回去吗？我出现你不高兴？”盗贼歪着头，“我此次回来，是送你一份大礼。”

“什么大礼？”

“四月初六，我在大别寺等你。”盗贼眨眨眼，“身为佛寺，那里好东西可不少。”

“什么？”王子异刚想说话，就问到一阵花香，随后是飘扬弥散的粉末，他警觉地捂着鼻子躲开，那盗贼早已不见了。

 

2  
“子异。”

“爹。”王子异刚回府，王丞相便下朝了，径直询问王子异夜明珠的事情，“有什么思路吗？”

“那个盗贼身手了得，用带有致幻效果的花粉迷惑家中女眷，用飞刀固定走位躲过机关。”

王子异隐瞒了大别寺见的话，他只觉得那盗贼此番露面肯定有事情找他，他身为巡防营的统领，的确第一时间应该将他缉拿归案，但是最近一系列的失窃物品，让他觉得京城中一股势力正在崛起，而那个“玫瑰采花贼”好似在揭露些什么。

“你要小心。”王丞相吩咐了一句，又问道，“你陈叔叔说什么？有没有解释为什么火神夜明珠在那里？”

“他没有多说。”王子异皱眉，“为什么皇上送给太子的东西会在他那里，也没听说太子给他祝寿送了这个，难道——？”

“皇上最近沉迷丹药，对朝中诸事皆托付给太子，但是皇上还是皇上，最近边境也有些动乱，我们须得小心。”

“是。”

“还有，子异，你何时成亲？”王丞相像是刚刚说到了重点，“你都二十二了，你看你娘也想抱孙子了——”

“爹，此事容后再议。”王子异就听不得这些，他请了个安，然后无奈地走了。

王丞相托着下巴，顿时想到老婆口中念叨的“天哪，子异不会有断袖之癖，龙阳之好吧！”想着想着，王丞相觉得越来越有可能，在原地倒吸凉气。

 

四月初六，春风和畅，桃花满树。

“施主，里面请。”住持看到门外的王子异，似乎早有准备，“为您准备了一间厢房。”

还未到夜里，雾气已经很重，王子异坐在简单布置的大别寺厢房里，正准备喝茶，听到门外传来熟悉的声音。

几人在窃窃私语，听不清内容，但是的确是熟人。

王子异从窗口看过去，却是那日在陈家看到的小厮和另一个伴从模样的人，王子异思忖半天，那人好似在八王爷府中见过，不仅如此，他们身边还跟着一个外邦人模样的武人，看上去身材魁梧。

怎么？八王爷不是不理朝政多年，此时为何和陈尚书有关系？

“你也想到了不是吗？”

一股香气飘来，王子异倏地回头，只见一个少年模样的人，一袭黑衣，浓密的秀发在脑后高高竖起，一双灵动上扬的眼睛很是熟悉。

“是你。”

“王将军有礼，小人蔡徐坤。”蔡徐坤弯弯嘴角，在烛光下露出那张明艳灿烂的脸。

他眉峰凛冽，一双眼含春带雪，似喜似嗔，白皙的肌肤在黑衣的衬托下更显得娇嫩，一张嘴却是唇红齿白，朱唇微启。

王子异活了二十多年，也没见过这么好看的男人。

“蔡徐坤。”王子异轻声重复，“你这两年犯下十七起盗窃罪，意欲何为？”

“十七起？”蔡徐坤在一旁坐下，两条细腿交叠，十分惬意地喝茶，“王将军，你太小瞧我了，我哪只有十七起，一开始的那些案子，只不过因为他们心虚，所以没人去顺天府报案罢了。”

王子异听着他的话，蹙眉。

“过来坐呀，八王爷和陈尚书，还有那个吐蕃皇子，都得在这大别寺待上几天，你不用急着今天抓他们。”蔡徐坤招呼王子异，给他倒了杯茶，上扬的眼尾沾了点水珠，整个人显得娇软万分。

不能被他的外表迷惑了，此人江洋大盗，罪无可赦。

王子异顿了顿：“你怎么发现的？或者说，你做这一切便是为了让我帮你查案？”

“哦？”蔡徐坤笑吟吟的，“帮我查案？你知道我是谁？”

“十七年前，京城只有一家人姓蔡，那便是户部尚书蔡志敏，听说他年少成名，意气风发，却因为涉嫌勾结吐蕃，被皇上发配边疆，家里人也全都下落不明。”王子异直直地盯着蔡徐坤，“蔡夫人姓徐，是长公主的姑母，当今贵妃的表姐。我在长公主的宴会上见过一次，与你有几分相像，更重要的是，当今的陈尚书，便是踩着蔡志敏上位，一举赢得圣心，身居户部，掌管民生财产多年。”

“不错。”蔡徐坤依旧微笑，“姓陈的勾结八王爷，污蔑蔡尚书，殊不知他才是那个勾结吐蕃的罪人，当年他只是八王爷府里一个门生，哪里有机会上道，而蔡尚书被发配边疆，自然在途中被人暗杀，我身为三岁小儿，被母亲托付给他人，这才逃过一劫。当今贵妃，当年刚刚生下太子，没想到心狠手辣，连自己的亲眷也不放过，只为了给自己儿子铺路。我自然不会放过她。”

“你之前说，你不仅偷了17次，意思是？”

“我从三年前便开始在各个府里偷窃，八王爷势力巨大，勾结太子意图篡位，这两年皇上更是沉迷丹药，不问朝政。但是他们还是害怕，自己那些勾结的证据被发现，因此一开始那些有问题的珠宝失窃，他们不敢上报，直到太子掌权，他们才开始报案。”蔡徐坤睨王子异一眼，“王丞相和陈尚书是老相识，你可忍心？”

“王家世代忠君，不必多虑。”王子异说，“现在八王爷和他人勾结，但是不代表十七年前蔡尚书就是被冤枉的。你可有证据？”

“证据自然在八王爷府里，半年前我想去拿，可惜——”蔡徐坤摇摇头，“不过如果他们此番行动，你可以帮我，我爹的清白自然得见。”

“我只看证据，只忠于陛下。”王子异正色。

蔡徐坤俯身，凑近王子异，后者下意识地后退，被蔡徐坤一把拉住衣领，温热的气息涌上来，王子异被迫直直地看着蔡徐坤。

“即使陛下昏庸，不理朝政？”蔡徐坤歪着脑袋，说着那些大逆不道的话。  
王子异抓住蔡徐坤的手，这时候他才发现，此人虽然一张脸细皮嫩肉，却满手都是刀痕和伤疤。

蔡徐坤想抽出手，王子异却抓的更紧：“陛下无愧于王家，君要臣死，臣不得不死。”

蔡徐坤听到这句话，便明白王子异懂了——皇帝时日不多，但是想清理朝政一人之力太难，绊倒八王爷和太子需要借力，大梁境内，只有王家有这个能力和名声。

 

3  
“我只有一个要求，此番如果失败，王家必然成为眼中钉，你可保我全家安全？”王子异看着蔡徐坤，手里却攥地更紧。

“我蔡徐坤没别的本事，转移家属这活却是干的不错，将军你的二弟，三弟我自会护他们周全。”蔡徐坤眼中一暗，“陛下的话我不能承诺，我并非不恨他，他当年糊涂，我自然恨他，即使悔改了，也是做错了，如今我只想报仇，与他合作只是暂时的，最重要的，还是我相信你。”

蔡徐坤抬起头，一双眼睛笑吟吟的，直往王子异下颚凑，王子异来不及躲避，被蔡徐坤贴着脸，在耳边说：“王将军，时机差不多了，你可以回去排兵布阵，拿下八王府可不是什么简单事。”

“那你呢？”王子异看着蔡徐坤从自己胸前挪下来。

“自然是去偷他们污蔑我爹的罪证。”蔡徐坤说罢，飞身而起，立于窗格之上，“来日方长，王将军。”

 

“荒谬！”王丞相看了些王子异最近查到的证据，在书房大发脾气，“八王爷和太子，简直有违人伦，置天下苍生与不顾，这是要将城池拱手让人啊！”

“不错，他们和吐蕃谈成的协议即是用边境十城换取吐蕃对太子即位的拥护。”王子异正色，“爹，是否需要我立即出兵，包围尚书府？”

“太子府，尚书府，八王府，都配有家兵，难以攻克，皇上危在旦夕。你即刻进宫去哪谕旨，争取拿到禁军的合作。”

“是。”王子异行礼，配着宝剑就匆忙进宫。

 

今日的皇宫有些冷清，王子异看着那些守着正殿的禁军，只觉得他们与平时似有不同。  
王子异在正殿等待片刻，梁帝便从书房走进来：“子异，你来了。”

“皇上。”

“不必多礼。我已然时日不多，咳咳。”梁帝身子发虚，走路都要太监搀扶，后者扶着他坐下，又奉上一碗热茶。

“微臣——”

梁帝抿了一口，摆摆手，便让太监拿圣旨和笔墨过来，王子异刚想说话，就看着梁帝拿着毛笔的手开始颤抖。

“呕——”梁帝一口黑血吐在伏案上，整个人向前倒下，旁白的太监立马尖叫。

“皇上——”

“怎么回事！皇上！皇上！——”门外传来女子的呼唤，一个穿着华福，头顶金冠的女人带着一群丫鬟侍从冲进正殿，“皇上，皇上你没事吧！来人啊！请御医！”

“贵妃娘娘，不管奴才的事啊，王将军在此地恭候多时，这茶水就放在这里，皇上喝了就出事了！”小太监伏地跪下，头抵着，一副很畏惧的样子。

书房的禁军冲进来，刚想问问怎么回事，就听到那个高高在上的女人冷冷地说到：“王子异意图谋害圣上，立即拿下！”

 

4  
萧贵妃看着中毒的梁帝，他已命不久矣，只觉得自己多年筹谋终将迎来结局。

禁军统领是自己人，八王爷和陈尚书，以及一干大臣，都对太子惟命是从，十七年前解决了那个麻烦的蔡志敏，现在解决了麻烦的王子异，王家，这座不倒的大树，也该歇歇了。

面容娇艳的女人冷笑起来，却听到心腹太监大喊大叫地从内殿外跑进来。

“娘娘！娘娘！”  
“毛手毛脚的，做什么！”贵妃冷冷地看着底下的人。  
“娘娘，太子在八王爷府中受伤，生死不明！”  
“什么？！”

 

一个时辰前。八王爷府。

那叠薄薄的罪证——他们指示某个江湖人塞进蔡志敏家中的通敌文书的原稿，就安安静静地躺在那里。

蔡徐坤用飞刀固定绳索，多年训练留下的茧让他对这些生硬的物件早已免疫，他环顾四周，准备一跃而下，却突然听到门外传来声音。

“萧贵妃已经让大统领拿下王子异，王家马上就树倒猢狲散了。”陈尚书的声音飘进来，随即书房的大门被打开，蔡徐坤猫腰躲上了房梁。

什么？王子异被抓了？

八王爷神色轻松，按了墙壁上的一幅画，随即屋内的火把一个个亮起，瞬间变得明亮。  
陈尚书和太子走进来，三个人有说有笑。

“那个采花贼，哼，差点坏了我们大事。”

“你们在说我吗？”蔡徐坤听罢，从房梁上一跃而下，站在绳索上，居高临下地看着他们。

“你——”

“嘘，我劝三位最好不要大叫，要不然刀剑无眼，还没等到人来，你们脑袋就都不在了。”蔡徐坤坐在绳索上，手里把玩着飞刀。

“你到底想要什么？”八王爷蹙眉，“三番五次进我府里，这么好的身手不可能只想行窃吧？”

“我？我想跟太子你做个交易。”

“我？”太子抬起头，他生的十分英俊，可惜狼子野心。

“不错。”蔡徐坤微笑，“我告诉你一个关于八王爷的秘密，你把他杀了，如何？”

“胡说八道！”八王爷和太子还未开口，陈尚书倒是急了，“黄口小儿，无耻淫贼——”

“等等。”太子爷有些奇怪地抬头，“你可知道，你见到我们三人，今日一定丧命于此，但是——你临终之言，我倒是愿意听一听。”

陈尚书大惊失色，八王爷让他稍安勿躁。

“太子，你九五之尊，一人之下万人之上，却没有脑子。”蔡徐坤勾着腿，“你和八王爷勾结，意图篡位，但是你难道不知道陈尚书——这个你一手提拔的人，当初却是八王爷的门客？”

“当年，八王爷为了陈尚书，可是把你母亲的表姐，你的亲姑母，都拉下水了，后来，八王爷发现你长大意图篡位，但是皇位谁不喜欢，八王爷养精蓄锐这么多年，自然也想。”蔡徐坤说完，太子猛地回头看向八王，后者年近四十，因为不理朝政多年，被皇帝十分宠爱。

“有意思。”八王爷并不否认，“你继续说。”

“太子，你自以为吐蕃拥护你，实则八王爷勾结吐蕃，意图用十个城换吐蕃助他夺你皇位，你信不信，等到你登上皇位，没过多久，八王爷就能骗你出境，随后自己登上九五之尊的宝座。”蔡徐坤看了一眼满脸怒气的太子，“他现在帮你，是因为他需要正名，太子是登上皇位的人选，他八王爷却不行，因此，只能你先即位，等到你无子而终，就是他的大梁了。”

“哈哈哈。不错，你很有胆量，也很聪明。”八王爷拍手叫好，“这个蠢材太子的确什么也不知道，就知道靠他那个更蠢的母妃，不过，我今天也没想着他能活着回去，来人呐——”

拍手的那瞬间，两伙人冲进房里，红腰带的是八王爷的府兵，蓝腰带的是太子府的家兵，百十来人打作一团，蔡徐坤正准备趁乱逃走，没想到八王爷启动机关，刹那间，飞镖和暗箭飞出，蔡徐坤穿着黑色夜行服，口罩在翻身中掉下来，他暗骂一声，却没想到一个顿脚被暗箭射中。

他竭尽全力翻出窗外，窗外又是重重的府兵，他甩出飞刀，刚准备甩出绳索沿着屋顶离开，脚下一滑，整个人翻下墙。

 

“不可能！怎么回事！太子不是去和八王爷商量逼宫即位的事情吗！”萧贵妃怒不可恕，一拍桌子。

“娘娘！不好了娘娘！巡防营包围了皇城，王家二少爷带着人马冲进来了，宫里的禁军撑不住了！”

“什么！五万禁军——”

萧贵妃从椅子上站起来，刚想说话就听到殿外传来吵闹的喊杀声，随后殿门被砰地踢开，门口一众宫女太监倒在地上。

“大胆！”萧贵妃看清眼前持剑的，正是王家二儿子，年方十八，他身上到处带着溅上的鲜血，一张口却是清冷的声音。

“贵妃娘娘，太子勾结八王爷意图篡位，八王爷勾结吐蕃意图篡位，太子被八王爷射杀在书房，现在八王府已被我三弟拿下。贵妃娘娘，您请吧？”王二少爷平白地口述着事实，看着萧贵妃的脸色一点一点变得苍白，“哦对了，陛下身中剧毒，将圣旨藏于牌匾之下，皇上临终口谕——七皇子胸有大略，为国为民，忠君爱国，堪继承大统。另，太子勾结逆臣，意图篡位，其母萧贵妃勾结八王爷污蔑前户部尚书蔡志敏，实则叛国，大逆之罪，凌迟处死。”

砰——萧贵妃跌坐在地上，嘴里喃喃自语，凌迟处死，凌迟处死……

 

5  
蔡徐坤是被王子异抱到大别寺的。

他刚从墙上跌下，意识模糊中，看到有人带兵杀了进来，迷糊中，他感觉自己被人横抱而起，那个人有着熟悉的薄荷香味，混着打杀过后的血腥味和汗味，冲着蔡徐坤迎面而来。

是王子异。

“去大别寺——”蔡徐坤趴在王子异怀里，脸色因为剧痛变得苍白，“住持有药，大别寺——”

王子异听了怀里人的话，调转方向往大别寺跑，他也不知道为什么，总觉得跟着蔡徐坤就很安心。

 

“施主。”  
“住持，麻烦你救救他。”王子异拨开衣袖，露出蔡徐坤的脸，住持一惊，带着他们来到厢房，又从怀里掏出一瓶药。

“毒得吸出来。坤坤这孩子从小就要强，见不到其他人看到他受伤。”住持把药塞给王子异，“毒吸出来后，这个药要内服。虽然毒吸入的不多，但是坤坤内功深厚，早就被运到五脏六腑，你给他吃三颗这个百毒丸，等到他面有血色，再来前面的厢房找我。”

住持说罢走了，王子异看着躺在床上纠成一团的蔡徐坤，眉头绕成麻花，他把蔡徐坤放平，俯身看他肩上被擦伤的伤口——八王爷府中的暗器自然都带着剧毒。

“将军，我是不是快死了——”蔡徐坤的脸煞白，整个人被王子异搂在怀里。

“不会的，不会的，只是中毒。”王子异把人抱起来，解开衣带，蔡徐坤很瘦，皮肤带着奶白色，肩上的鲜血更加明显，，王子异捏着他的细腰，看着他迷离地眼神，俯身朝着伤口亲上去。

吸伤口上的毒这种事，王子异也是第一次干，他捏着蔡徐坤的腰，把他圆润的肩头含在嘴里，吮一口血便吐在盆里，就这样几下过后，他看着黑色的淤血逐渐变浅，才拿起纱布帮蔡徐坤包扎，

“吃药。”王子异拿起水杯，给蔡徐坤嘴里塞了三颗药丸，就想给他倒水吞下去。

“不行。”毒清了一点后的蔡徐坤有些清醒，“你喂我。”

“的确我在喂你。”王子异有些奇怪。

“将军，用嘴喂我。”这小贼清醒过后竟然没脸没皮，王子异只觉得耳尖泛红，结果被蔡徐坤拉着衣袖撒娇，“我是病人，你救死扶伤是应该的。”

怀里的人脸色苍白，眼角带着泪珠，却是我见犹怜。

王子异骂了自己一声，如何灌了口茶水，贴着蔡徐坤的嘴唇灌进去。

两个人唇齿相依，蔡徐坤抓着王子异的衣袖，伸出舌尖去凑他的唇，王子异吓了一跳，没想到受伤的蔡徐坤力气这么大，他掰着王子异的后脑勺和他接吻，软糯的舌头扫过王子异的唇缝，在他嘴角狠狠地一吸。

“谢谢将军。”蔡徐坤轻薄完人了，就往王子异怀里一躺，“将军，我们有了肌肤之亲，你可要负责。”

“你胡闹。你——”王子异恼了，蔡徐坤像块软皮糖一样在怀里，他不知道如何是好。

“嘘。”蔡徐坤直起身，食指贴着王子异的嘴唇，“将军，我见你一面就欢喜你，你不知道？还是——你不喜欢我？”

“我——”

“不可能，你当然喜欢我。”蔡徐坤懒洋洋地靠着王子异的肩膀，小手却不安分地在他胸前扫荡。

“佛门清静之地，你不要胡来。”

蔡徐坤一伸手，把王子异拉下来，两个人躺在床上，王子异整个人压着蔡徐坤，唇贴唇，鼻尖对着鼻尖，温热肆意的气息迎上来，王子异第一次觉得燥热。

“菩萨不会生气的。我是真的喜欢你。”蔡徐坤的胳膊勾着王子异的脖子，“将军，你年过二十，还未娶亲，是否有别的嗜好？”

“没有。”王子异想直起身，却被蔡徐坤拉回来。

“真的？”蔡徐坤的手戳戳王子异的下腹，“这里都起反应了。”

“别乱摸。”王子异抓住蔡徐坤的手，后者笑眯眯地靠在王子异身上。

“我知道你也欢喜我。既然互相欢喜，为什么不能在一起。”蔡徐坤揪着王子异的衣领，另一只手不动声色地去解他后腰的衣带，“将军……”

温热的气息喷涌而来，王子异看着眼前人坦胸露乳，奶白的肌肤裸露出来，连着娇俏的脸都有了些血色。

“蔡徐坤。”王子异在蔡徐坤惊愕的眼光中，把衣服给他穿好，“不要因为一时冲动，做自己后悔的事情。”

蔡徐坤眼睁睁看着王子异给自己披上外衣，然后再给自己盖上被子：“你面色好些了，我去叫住持来给你把脉。”

“王子异！”蔡徐坤冲他的背影叫道，“你要是出去，我们就再也别见了。”

王子异站定在门口，半晌，大步迈了出去。

 

6  
乾元二十七年，梁帝驾崩，七皇子即位，太子、八王爷和陈尚书等人被正法，前尚书蔡志敏查明被人诬陷，皇上感其英勇，封为忠勇侯，爵位由长子蔡徐坤继承。王子异护驾有功，封为禁军大统领，官阶一品。王丞相忠君爱国，进封忠义侯，爵位世袭。

萧贵妃叛国弑君，大逆不道，判处凌迟，边境未平，新帝下旨，派王家二少爷，官封镇远大将军，前往边境镇压吐蕃叛乱。

八王爷一干人等被确认为逆贼，之前的“玫瑰采花贼”蔡徐坤现在被百姓封为“神偷”，因为他偷得都是些贪官污吏。

自那日在大别寺分别，蔡徐坤和王子异好似真如那个寺的名字，再无相见过。

倒是一直松口不肯娶妻的王子异，这两天竟然松口，愿意和林尚书家的嫡长女林小姐喜结良缘，王丞相乐得大摆宴席，回头就把家里那些“龙阳之好为何而来”“断袖之癖如何治疗”的杂书扔了。

婚礼定在七月初七，王夫人这天准备找王子异商量些婚后的事项，却不想结婚前一天晚上，新郎王子异消失了。

 

蔡徐坤刚刚跃下林府的高墙，就看到站在墙下的王子异。

两个人还来不及说法，就听到身后传来追兵的声音，王子异一身黑衣，腰后别着短剑，拉着蔡徐坤就是一阵跑。两人脚上带风，没多久就找到一间破庙修整。

“你怎么在这里。”蔡徐坤一把拉开王子异的手，“不是说再也别见吗？王将军可别食言了，我只不过是个江湖小偷，那什么忠勇侯，都是新帝为了不落人口舌……”

“我知道。”王子异站定，眼睛盯着蔡徐坤，“新帝，七皇子，并非多么慈悲的九五至尊，我只是不知道，能既然知道林家是新帝的心腹，为什么还要去惹他。”

“哼。”蔡徐坤摆手，“我自由自在惯了，我看林家不顺眼，不行嘛？他们家多少民脂民膏——倒是便宜了你。”他一回头，“听说王将军要和林小姐结婚了？”

王子异沉默不语，半晌，他走到蔡徐坤身边：“你可相信我有苦衷？”

蔡徐坤听罢，抿嘴：“我不管你如何苦衷，只知道那日我们分别，你已经拒绝我了。”

 

7  
七月初七，宜嫁娶，宜婚配，风和日丽。  
林小姐的花轿在吉时来到，王子异牵着林小姐下花轿，只感觉哪里有些不同。

“小心些。”过火盆的时候，王子异能感觉这位未来夫人十分紧张。

“一拜天地——”  
“二拜高堂——”  
“夫妻对拜——”  
“礼成——”

到处是张灯结彩，大红灯笼，喜气洋洋，王子异无心洞房，在酒宴上被大伙灌酒，他本就酒量不行，回到房里时候甚至走得歪歪斜斜，丫鬟把他扶到房内，把揭盖头的杖子给他，便笑了声一起出去了。

王子异站在屋内，看着满房红帐，身材纤细穿着嫁衣的林小姐就坐在床上，凤冠霞帔，岁月静好。

王子异瞬间清醒了，他给自己倒了杯茶猛灌下去，然后冷着对林小姐说：“林小姐，不必再装，我们相安无事即可。”

出乎他意外的，林小姐并没有自己掀开盖头，而是坐在原地。

“如何？林小姐可是后悔了？”

“子异——你不给我掀盖头吗？”  
清澈熟悉的声音从红盖头下传来，王子异在转身的那刻倏地停住脚。

“坤坤？”他拿起杖子，轻轻一挑，带着金首饰，穿着红嫁衣的蔡徐坤露出一张不施粉黛的脸，红色的帐是热情的纱，金色的披是承诺的冠。

他的心上人——那个他为了保护所以狠狠拒绝又娶了别人的人，现在穿着嫁衣坐在他的床上。

“是我。”蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻的，一张娇俏的脸在大红的嫁衣下更加明媚。

王子异终于想起来哪里奇怪了，这个林小姐今天特别的高。

“你怎么？你绑架了林小姐？”王子异坐在蔡徐坤身边，看着他眼波流转，似怒似嗔。

“没有丫，她本来就有心上人，你不是也知道吗？我说替她嫁过来，她乐得清闲，现在私奔去了。”蔡徐坤把头上金灿灿的东西拿下来，“好重欧这个。”

王子异帮他拆头上的东西，看着他红润的唇和雪白的脸，不由自主地就吻了上去。

两个人亲了一会，蔡徐坤的手就不安分了。

“夫君，我给你宽衣。”他学着小女子的神情，却被自己逗笑了。

王子异一脸正色，把他伸过来的手紧紧抓住。

“坤坤——对不起——”王子异把他抱在怀里，“我心悦你，可是新帝要杀你，他说林家扶他上位，让我去笼络林家，我不得不——”

“嘘。”蔡徐坤把食指按在他的唇上，“洞房花烛夜，说这些干嘛……”

他一层一层地解开身上的嫁衣，正妻穿正红，在他身上却不显得突兀，更衬得他娇艳欲滴。

 

蔡徐坤被王子异压在身下，对方哑着嗓子说：“你昨天在林府是去找林小姐了？”

蔡徐坤勾着他的脖子，口齿不清：“对啊，林府还以为我偷盗，居然去跟你告状，这点肚量，啧啧啧——”

两个人吻在一起，唇齿相贴。蔡徐坤的唇很软，有着诱人的弧度，偏偏他的轮廓这样俊朗，看着锋利又潇洒。一身嫁衣被扒了一半，王子异捏着他的下巴吻上去，像吃素多日的野兽开餐，湿咬着蔡徐坤的上唇、下巴，然后是喉结。

“唔——”蔡徐坤扭着身子，衣带全部散开来，露出身上几条疤痕，“别看。”

“为什么不能看？”王子异低头，从蔡徐坤的锁骨吻到小腹，“都嫁给我了？为什么不给为夫我看？”

“都是以前受的伤，不好看——”蔡徐坤闷哼一声，只觉得一个滚烫的物件贴着自己的大腿，他睁开眼睛，看到王子异炽热的眼神狠狠地盯着自己，身手抚了抚他的眉骨。

“都好看。”王子异抓住他的手，放到嘴边亲了亲，然后直起身，慢条斯理地解开衣带，露出结实精壮的身体，多年习武让他的身体十分紧实，蔡徐坤咬着食指，痴痴地看着王子异露出腿间那个尺寸惊人的玩意，后者脱光了衣服，上前抱住蔡徐坤，两具身子贴在一起，轻轻地抚慰。

蔡徐坤坐在王子异腿间，身上不着片缕。

那殷红的唇，是六月的樱桃沾着的血；那肌肤胜雪，是冬日被雪浸泡过的白菊；那眉眼动人，是春日里的柳絮缭乱。

雪白的肌肤衬着大红的真丝床单，围帐下是两具交叠的身体。

蔡徐坤缠在王子异腰间的双腿紧紧地勾着他，王子异疯了一样地吻他，又顾忌蔡徐坤的伤，不敢吻到肩头，只好含着他胸前嫣红的乳粒狠狠舔舐，引得蔡徐坤扬起脖子，露出好看的曲线。

黑发散开来，披到腰间，蔡徐坤顺着王子异的喉结吻下来，一双手在他背后胡作非为。

王子异把人抱起来放在床上，顺着小腹咬下去，把蔡徐坤的命根子含在嘴里，顺着他吐气的速度吞吐，蔡徐坤没想到王子异会来这糟，整个人弓起身子，露出粉嫩的小穴。秀气的性器被王子异含着，积聚的欲望难以释放，蔡徐坤难受地满脸是泪，想用手去推王子异，身上却没有力气。

“坤坤。”王子异咬着蔡徐坤的耳垂，“射出来。”

蔡徐坤的性器被他握在手里，顺着筋抚弄，蔡徐坤抓着王子异的胳膊，终于在一阵抽搐中射在他手上。

像是累了，蔡徐坤整个人疲倦地不想动，他用脚背点点王子异的背：“子异~我没力气了~”

王子异伏下身去吻他，伸出两根手指探进他的后穴，甬道炽热而紧致，紧紧地吸着王子异的手指，他都能想象顶进去会有多舒服。

“坤坤~放松一点~”  
蔡徐坤不想说话，整个人靠在王子异怀里，用小手握住王子异昂扬的性器来回抚弄，一抬眼，一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，王子异心里一动，又伸进去一指，蔡徐坤疼地脸都歪了，嘴上却不放弃：“快点进来。”

王子异哪里受得了这幅样子，捏着蔡徐坤腰部的软肉，扶着性器顺着往里面送，同时还没忘记被蔡徐坤顺气。肠壁温暖又紧致，无数个小口紧紧地吸吮，王子异青筋暴起，才没在蔡徐坤腰上捏出淤青来。

身下人眼色迷离，身下的性器昂扬着，向外冒着珠水，蔡徐坤被王子异握在手里，整个人紧紧地抱着王子异，后者抬起蔡徐坤的一条腿，顺着内壁往里面推送，极致的快感让两个人不由得呼出气。

王子异正面进入，看着蔡徐坤脸色好一点了，才开始前后顶弄。他把人抱起来，双腿勾在自己腰上，一上一下，一浅一深地插弄，蔡徐坤的柱身贴着王子异结实地腹肌，直往外面吐水，他的脸被操地发红，他的舌头被王子异抓住，含在嘴里，呼吸被人夺走，窒息般的快感从小腹涌上来。

他被操软了，被操熟了，像是六月的樱桃红透了掉下来，砸在地上露出鲜红软糯的果肉。他被雨淋在身下，被雾气蒙住眼睛，他抓着王子异的后背，留下一道道红印。蔡徐坤有些迷糊地抬起头，汗滴从王子异下颚流下，滴到自己身上，王子异结实地胸肌耸动着，精壮的大腿顶弄的，他半身酸软，爽的说不出话来。

“子异~你什么时候射啊~”蔡徐坤趴在王子异肩上，说不清完整的句子，他觉得自己好像又射了，温热的白液沾到王子异胸前，后者一把抱住他，身下的抽搐却并不停。

“快了。”

“呜呜呜……”蔡徐坤被摁在床上，屁股被抬起来，王子异轻而易举地从后面插入，被操地松软的小穴红肿着，汁水相交，淫迷的水声因着两个人的接吻时候口舌相贴，变得更加清晰。  
王子异把人抱起来，又回到骑乘的姿势，这样的姿势进得深，仿佛要顶到胃，蔡徐坤只觉自己被贯穿了，哭着喊着说慢一点，王子异扶着他的脑袋，把他的舌头咬住，两个人缠在一起接吻。

“坤坤……叫我……”王子异含着蔡徐坤的唇，湿热的吻沾湿了发尾。

“子异……”

“不对——”王子异狠狠地一顶，蔡徐坤只觉得自己要散架。

“相公……”

“对了……”王子异扶着蔡徐坤的腰，轻声说，“做我的娘子……好不好……”

终于不知道是什么时辰，王子异把蔡徐坤压在身下，颤抖着把精液射进去，白色的液体混着体液，两个人的身下都污浊不堪。

蔡徐坤没力气了，趴在床上昏睡过去，王子异问人要了热水，给两个人擦了身。

干完这一切，王子异才想起门口丫鬟红着的脸，于是王子异也红着脸，爬上床，把蔡徐坤搂在怀里，下巴贴在人后背上，才迷迷糊糊地睡着。

 

8  
第二天一早，蔡徐坤只觉得身上比练武那些年加起来还疼，他迷糊着找王子异，后者倒了茶水一口一口喂他。

“坤坤……”王子异唤他。  
“子异……”蔡徐坤翻进王子异怀里，“我们接下来怎么办呀？”  
“新帝不顾我，我自然不用顾他。王家无愧于心，我们待会去见爹娘。”王子异吻了吻他的发顶，“还疼吗？再睡会？”

 

王丞相和王夫人看着眼前的两人，只觉得恨不得把那些扔掉的“论断袖之癖”书籍从库房里找出来。

“爹，娘，孩儿不孝，无法生儿育女承欢膝下，但是孩儿与蔡徐坤真心相爱，还望成全。”王子异跪在堂前，大哥的惊天壮举让二少爷和三少爷目瞪口呆。

两个人回头看了眼自己的嫂子，蔡徐坤跟着王子异跪下，脸红得要滴血。

“你——你——”王夫人差点急火攻心，倒是王丞相抓住了重点。

“你说，皇上他威胁你？”

“不错，皇上上个月找孩儿密探，正是此事，他拿蔡徐坤威胁孩儿，让孩儿扶持林家。”

“岂有此理！”王丞相一拍桌子，“皇上此番行事，逼迫我儿！”

“老爷，你消消气。”王夫人喝了口茶，不敢看自己的男儿媳，“那接下来你们准备怎么办？”

“林家小姐昨日和心上人私奔了，现在林家还没发现，就是回门那天——”王子异悄悄看王丞相的脸色，却发现对方无比轻松。

“嫁入我们王家，自然就是王家人，没什么林家了。”王丞相说，“你——”他指了指蔡徐坤，“你跟了我们子异，就是我们王家人了，以后就住下吧。”

“啊？”蔡徐坤歪着脑袋，“谢谢爹。”

王夫人只觉得自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，她不忍看下去。

“皇上羽翼未满，定不敢随意处置王家。”王丞相继续说，“如果他传你们进宫，就把真相告诉他，反正——”

“反正我们会进去救你们的！”三少爷只有十六岁，笑嘻嘻地讨人喜欢。

“闭嘴！”王夫人差点尖叫，她想起之前怀疑儿子是不是不举，还想找个老中医，现在她只想戳瞎自己的双眼。

 

9

一个月之前。

“林小姐。”郊外，王子异赴约。

“王将军。”林小姐站得远远的，还带着纱帽，“听说皇上有意让王林两家结亲。”

“不错。”王子异点点头，“但是他没点名是何人，因此，即使是庶女，也有可能嫁给我。为何你——？”

“我有心上人，只想和他白头到老，但是我知道我不能和他在一起。”林小姐说，“所以，我们可以合作，嫁给你后，我们相敬如宾即可，这样可好？”

王子异思忖半刻：“我如何信你？”

“你的心上人蔡徐坤，是大别寺住持养大的，我常年在大别寺还愿，你如果怀疑，可以找住持对峙。”林小姐浅浅行礼，“如果你考虑好了，就去跟皇上提亲吧，我自然不会诓你。”


End file.
